To See Your Smiling Face...
by AnimeGamer
Summary: A short story on what Serge is thinking after an attack from Kid. **Spoiler** You must have passed the part where you are saved by Fargo to read this, or major spoilers! Also, please R+R, thank you! (o^.^o)


**_To See Your Smiling Face...  
_**A Chrono Cross Short Story  
_By AnimeGamer_  
  
---------------  
  
"The others are safely onboard sir." A pirate said, and walked away. I didnt care. I didnt care about anyone right now, I...just want to be alone. After a few more words, I just walk away...to think.  
  
To think about you...your smiling face...those blue Cerulean eyes looking straight into mine. Your hair swaying from the wind. I remember what you said then. You said "Hey, Serge...! How about you and me team up for a while?" I, being most likely stupid, said no.   
  
I look out from the S.S. Invincible and toward the island of Marbule. All those memories of you flood into me. When I said no, I was only being faithful to my girlfriend, but...it seems that I have changed from who I was then. It has only been days, but I've already fallen under your spell.  
  
When I met you in Termina, you wanted to join with me, and so we joined together. We got Guile and Korcha and set off to Viper Manor. When I looked at you, on the boat, you looked back, but we didnt say anything, but that didnt matter. It was then something told me that...no...my mind told me you were born only for me.  
  
When you collaped at Guldove, it was me who carried you and took you to the doctor. Your eyes were closed, blocking those orbs I wanted to see. I guess I was shy, when Korcha asked me what I was going to do. I was confused and worried, would I choose the right answer? Will I leave your side to find a impossible to find medicene or stay by your side but only to see you die? So I chose the latter. Korcha didnt accept that though, and so he kept your amulet for a while.  
  
When I came back after scouting the situation on the Acadia Dragoons...I thought you died. I was about to run off and kill myself when you came in. I could have swore you looked like an angel then, in a white gown, with flower embroidery. You didnt like what you were wearing, but I didnt care, you were back. I could have hugged you right then and there, but I was too shy still to admit my feelings to you.  
  
At the Blue Dragon isle, when you collapsed again...I was worried. I carried you again, and took you to an area where we stayed for the night. You woke up suddenly, I pretended I was asleep, then I opened my eyes to see you looking at what seemed to be a half broken egg. I walked over to you, and you thought you woke me up, when you really didnt. We talked then, wondering about the night sky. I was in total bliss that night, hearing your voice could have made me swoon, but I held my composure. I just wished that night could have lasted longer.  
  
Then...Fort Draconia. My dreams said to not bring you, but I ignored them. I curse myself now for bring you into danger. You could have died by my hands. It was painful when Lynx and I changed bodies, even more painful when I was beaten by you and the others. But it's nothing to what Lynx did to you in my body. He took your dagger and stabbed you. He did it with my hands. My hands! It was too painful, I wanted to die right there, and I wished for Lynx to end the pain, but he didnt. He sent me to another dimension, so I couldn't see you again.   
  
Then...that scene at the Opassa Beach again...did this happen? Is it just a dream?  
  
So when I ran out of Radius's hideout, it was your voice that called me. Instead of seeing your smiling face...I see a blank one, where shimmering and gleaming Cerulean eyes were, was now a pale and flat shade of blue. When you attacked, I instantly knew that attack move, and it was easy to avoid it, but you still managed to cut a peice of clothing.   
  
Kid...I promise you...I will save you from Lynx. I vow it on my soul. Then when I do, I hope to see your smiling face again...  
  
------------------  
  
I hope you liked that story. I was happening to go though this part in New Game+ mode, and thought doing that mere 15 second scene into a short story would be great. I didnt get any replies for my longer story Chrono Cross+, so I stopped writing it. I guess with Chrono Cross I cant go farther then one part. Oh well. I just hoped you like reading this story, R+R, and most likely expect another short story from me.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  



End file.
